degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mrs.Chambers/Chapter 13
One of my friends helped me with me,Alison!!!!! Numb nut her fav word! Dedcated to Bartholemeww (wanted the fight and will be more to come) and my bestie Alison for helping me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D K.C pov Her eyes narrowed down,I place my hands on top of her but she brush it away. "K.C stop trying,please." "Clare did get my voicemail? I ask you to come here so we can talk." My voice was nervous,I slid my back to the chair putting my hand it my jacket. She looked at me with a confused look on her face. "No,Eli is in line getting us a drink. If you stay around,your welcome to meet him." She cheered. Then the goth looking guy came around the corner and moved his chair closer to Clare,and smiled at me. "Eli this is K.C." Her voice was cold when she said my name.He wasn't too thrilled to see me eather. "Here's Ice tea,as promis blue eyes." She took a sip of her ice tea,suddenly her cell rang. "Can't be tame?Really,Miley?" He said sarcasicly rolling with the smirk on his face. Proubly think he is sooo charming. I thought to my self. Clare walks out of the dots leaving me with this freakshow,there was an akward silence. Moments later Clare came skipping over to us. "Alli wants to go to the mall! Come on Eli lets go. Bye K.C." She link to Eli's arm pulling up. She glared at me with smile. Eli's pov Clare phone rang again, "Sorry its my mom." she rolled her eyes and went outside to take the call. Perfect, now I can tell off this pretty boy. She would be out there for a while... "So I hear that you have a thing for Clare... Is that so?" I turn to him with crooked smile crossing my arms. Pretty boy did the JB hair flip as I rolled my eyes. So I guess this numb nut does. "That's none of your concern." He snap at me. He stood up,I guess he could handle our little 'chat'. I step closer to him,as a threat. "It is my concern,Frist of all she is my girlfriend and second you should back off." I threated him, He didn't seem to care,he simply chuckled. He shove me as he walked over to the door,turning around he glared at me. "Ha! let's see about that." He pushing my button. I charging at him, then he added "You know she's a virgen,right." Pretty boy went too far,I punch him right in the nose and he fell. Next thing I know we were punching one another. Clare's Pov My mother just went on and on about the service,and what she wanted me to do. When I walked back I saw Eli punching K.C on the floor. "ELI what the hell are you doing?" I yelled. He glaced at me,his eyes widen. "Clare,I can explain. K.C was-" I cut him off short.Place my hands on my hip. "I thought you were done fighting,I guess I was wrong." I snap at him,I looked over his shoulder and K.C had a bloodly nose.I walk over to the door, "See you later K.C" I said as he walk out of the dots. I shook my head at Eli "Bye Eli." I said harshly walking out of the dots,and walking up to Alli's house. Eli got into Morty and caught up to me. I didn't bother to listen to him. "Eli leave me alone,I thought we trust each other.." I began to run down a path to Alli's house. Category:Blog posts